Friendly Competition
by orys
Summary: Emma & Regina see who can dance the best.


Taking Henry to the arcade was always one of Regina's favourite things. She loved seeing his face light up when he saw all of the games that he loved to play. He would run to every one and spend the money she gave him, trying to get his high scores on the board. Henry was a very competitive kid when it came to video games & Regina was no different.

She pulled Emma into the place where the light was dim and the carpet was something out of the ninties, the kind of pattern that could be seen in tacky bowling alleys across the country. The blonde wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"What is that?" She commented, using her jacket sleeve as a shield for her nostrils. She has been in some nasty arcades before, but this one was brutal. There were a few people on some of the machines, sitting in front of them, their fingers moving furiously over the buttons. Emma didn't know there was a place like this in Storybrooke, let alone one so dirty.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad. I've been bringing Henry here since he was old enough to push the buttons," the black haired woman grabbed Emma's hand, the one attached to the arm that was blocking her nose. She lead Emma over to a machine, one with blue & red arrows lighting up on the floor, loud music and a voice booming over the attached speakers. "Have you played this before?" She asked, "I think it's pretty neat. We never had anything like this back home."

Emma smiled a bit at Regina's comment, "Oh, yes. I used to be the champion of my town. I won a lot of the tournaments the local arcade held." She put her hands on the bar behind the platform, leaning over it a bit before looking back up at her girlfriend. "Why, do you wanna play?"

Regina looked over the blonde, watching her bend over the bar, "We're going to be here until Henry wants to go, why not play a game or two." She kicked off her heels and stepped onto the platform before watching hop on to the opposite one. She leaned over and inserted two tokens, pushing one of the buttons. Regina set the difficulty up a little higher before she went to the music. "What song?"

"Not that one," Emma replied, watching the wheel on-screen spin as the older woman pressed the button, "or that one."

"You sure are picky, Miss Swan."

"Okay, Madam Mayor, you pick what you lose to," she mimicked, watching Regina finally select a song. "You're going down."

As soon as the arrows started dancing on screen, both women where making sure to hit the corresponding ones under their feet. Emma had not missed one yet, whereas Regina missed just a few, but only the back arrows. She did hate those back arrows.

Another shout of 'Perfect!' was coming from the blonde's side, causing a smile to appear on her face. Not only did Regina pick her favourite song, but she also picked the one Emma played over and over again back home. She had perfected every move, swinging her hips while her feet hit all the correct arrows.

Regina was keeping up, but was still missing just a bit; though not enough for her to give Emma a drastic lead. She kicked her feet and swung her arms just a bit to keep up the pace that the blonde was setting. Her eyes wandered from the screen to the Emma's hips, watching them shake as the owner of them did a solid turn for an ending move. She couldn't help but laugh as Emma threw up her arms. "Nice moves. You look like you're auditioning for Cats."

"Hey. Did you see your score? I beat you by at least a thousand points," Emma retorted, making a face before looking back at the screen, "I told you you were going to lose."

"So you're a psychic now? I'm sure you couldn't beat me at another song."

"Is that a challenge?" The blonde asked, smirking some.

"Damn straight," Regina pressed the button once again, going through the songs. She keep the dial on a few, thinking it over before switching to another. She would be sure to wipe that smirk off Emma's face by the time that this day was done. Regina never liked to lose. She selected another song, this time, one that she loved.

The arrows started scrolling up the screen as the sound of some pop-like jam filled the air. They both moved their feet, stomping them of the correct arrows. This time, Regina was the one that was superior. Emma narrowed her eyes and concentrated a bit more, determined to beat her girlfriend once again.

-

Before they knew it, they were finishing their fifteenth song, the score was eight to seven. Regina wiped her forehead, sweat still glistening on her face. She looked over at Emma and started laughing. She took a breath and held onto the bar, trying to stop.

"Yeah, okay, you had some advantages," the loser said, taking off her jacket.

"I didn't even have shoes on! I was slipping around during a few of them and I still won!" Regina was still laughing, as she was ecstatic that she beat that small town champion.

"God, I hate you," Emma smiled wrapping her arms around her lover, pulling her close. The black haired woman moved her arms around the younger one's neck.

"You're all sweaty."

"So are you."

"Just admit that I kicked your ass."

"Do you want me to get on my knees and kiss your feet, too?" Emma asked before winking. She laced her fingers behind Regina's back

"I wouldn't object," Regina retorted, arching her back just a bit at the feel of the blonde's hands. She leaned in and gently placed her lips on Emma's. "You need a shower," she whispered against them.

"What would I have to do to get you to come with me?"

"Just shake your hips like you were doing before and I will follow you anywhere."


End file.
